It's Only Fiction
by litminor101
Summary: In this short story we get to know Caroline's and Kate's opinion regarding S3 (aka John's novel). Will it be that much different than ours?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** :

The back story: Caroline and Kate are not yet married. Kate is neither pregnant nor dead. The ladies are meeting for lunch at Caroline's insistence. Three years prior to this lunch engagement Caroline and Kate parted ways over a difference of opinion. Kate has been on hiatus in America for that period of time and today will be the first time that they have seen each other since their split up.

 **Part One: Facades And Charades**

Everything about the restaurant reeks of Caroline. Haughty. Fine china paraded atop freshly laundered crisp white linen table cloths. A hum of soft background music sweetens the gregarious ambiance. Wait staff impeccably groomed, standing at the ready- on beck and call for their high maintenance clientele. It's the perfect place to impress Katherine Ebike McKenzie- or so Caroline thinks.

Caroline springs to her feet at the sight of seeing Kate nearing the table. She hasn't seen her in three years, yet she is the exact same Kate that has continually occupied both her night and day dreams.

"Am I late?" Said somewhat sheepishly. She's eyed the red wine already poured and awaiting her presence.

"Late? Of course not, gosh…no, no, not at all. Please, take a …sit down, please." As Caroline seats herself, she takes a quick glance at her watch confirming her hasty reply was indeed correct. The time check was at best a deception at worse a dishonest gesture. Caroline was well aware of the time. It was exactly ten seconds later than her previous time check.

"A bit early, actually. It's nice...very nice to see you. You look…wonderful." Caroline felt an unintended broad smile sweep across her face. It tempered her anxiousness. "Wine, hope you don't mind. I took the liberty to order. Chianti. You used to…"

"You remembered? "

"Hmm, I did. Cheers." She's managed to maintain her smile but her heart sank at the question. How dare Kate think that she could ever forget? Never in a million years could she forget anything they shared.

"Cheers." It's said with a smile and the clink of two wine glasses.

Oh God she says "cheers" the same way she used to say her name in the depth of their lovemaking. "Cheers" It rings in Caroline's ears. It produces an unwanted chill across her pale freckled skin. Composure must be summoned.

"Ooh...America…wow. So how long has it…been?" Caroline knew damn well how long it had been, in all likelihood to the very minute.

"Too long…I suppose." It's more nervous than weak, Kate's smile. But she has managed one, nonetheless.

"Three years…hmm." God, she loves that brown-skinned woman sitting across from her! Is it too obvious? She's holding the wine glass much too tight; she's incapable of slackening her grip - on either the wine glass or Kate. She'd take a sip of wine were it not for an unsteady hand. Better to hold tight the wine glass than display unrequited desire.

If Caroline knew the length of time since when they last were together why did she ask? Kate is caught off guard, doesn't quite know what next to say. Caroline's not daft only complicated. Kate debates whether to come clean and tell her – "yes, three years two days and exactly twenty nine minutes. But who's counting?" There's that nervous smile, again.

"That long?" She can fake this. She really can; she has only to try, harder. Avoid those sea blue eyes that capture and drown their prey.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Caroline has managed to move her hand from the bowl of the wine glass to the stem. She's twisting the glass at the stem, a pretense of nonchalance. Her head is bowed. Albeit, she wants to meet Kate's eyes with hers but there is a pesky unchecked tear that has dedicated itself to moistening her eyes. It requires all the strength that she can muster to overwhelm its persistence and drive it back from whence it came.

"Life- it's been good to you? America. Was it…well…you know… what you thought it…" Composure has won out over tears. Thank God for the years of secrecy and hiding; they have made Caroline a master of disguise. She even finds a smile…disingenuous but good enough she reckons.

"I suppose…except for…well… I mean… yes, yes and you… Caroline. Has life been good to you since..?"

This is the first time Kate has said her name, melodic, refreshing as a cool summer breeze. Every syllable of her name rolls off Kate's lazy tongue like a gentle slow flowing river. Oh my God! She hasn't heard her name said like that for three long years. It actually hurts to hear her say it. It brings back too many memories- cuts her to the quick. Her eyes are heavy and they involuntarily close shut. She doesn't know if her eyes had been shut for seconds or minutes or however long it was before she hears her name again. Caroline opens her eyes inadvertently peering directly into Kate's; she hopes they're not teary, her eyes.

"They seem to be slow to take our order." A deliberate deviation from Kate's inquiry; it's all the reply Caroline can bring herself to say. She's been unduly shackled by the sound of her name. There's tension in her voice not directed at anyone in particular and certainly not intended for Kate. Hell, she can't stop staring at Kate even though it's obvious that Kate is uncomfortable with the eye contact.

Unsettled by Caroline's unremitting gaze, Kate has taken to biting her lower lip, brushing away imaginary lint from her jacket and glancing about the room. Looking nowhere yet everywhere. Everywhere that is except in Caroline's direction.

She's struggling to find something appropriate to say that will lead the pair back to neutral grounds.

"How's the wine?" Caroline asks - "Your Mom…?" Kate asks. They've spoken in unison. Both ladies keen to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry, you go first."

"I was meaning to ask about your Mom. She's doing fine?"

"Yep, right as rain…My Mother…Alan. The boys, too. William, he knows we were meeting, today. I erm…I… umm …told him."

Kate suspects he's the only one she confided in regarding today. "William." His name slips ever so easily from her lips. The memory of him makes her smile. Caroline is quick to recognise this.

"He's very… **fond** of you. You know that."

"Yes, yes, I do and I of him." Kate counsels herself- Move along; mustn't dwell on double entendre. Caroline is a genius at that game.

"And Gillian? Mustn't forget Gillian should I? Has she married?"

"Oh good Lord!" Caroline snickers. "If you'll recall, she prefers her blokes in lots of a Baker's dozen."

"I could never figure you two out. You were so different. But yet… you're still friends, are you not?"

"When she's not being a total…You know in some ways we're not that entirely different." Kate's quizzical look initiates a quick exuberant declaration of their differences. "We're not the same in that way! I don't do or can't appreciate casual sex. If I love and trust someone to have sex with them – I'm not going to sleep around."

"I was jealous of her, you know. You always seem to be there for her. You got along so swimmingly, didn't you?" The revelation was not meant to be spoken aloud. But sincerity got the better of Kate.

"Jealous? Of Gillian? Her? No! Why? What on earth would make you think…She's my stepsister. You are my….you were my. There was no need. I assure you. Among the many other things she's slept with …well she's hardly my sort, now. Is She? Good Lord...Kate."

"Well, I was. Jealous of her and Joh…" She decides not to finish her sentence. "People can't help how they feel, Caroline."

"No shit Sherlock. Tell me about it."

"Caroline." Chastising takes place promptly.

Caroline makes a silly face, clasps her hands together in prayer-like fashion and pleads playfully for an excusal. "Sorry. Is there a chance of an overlook? Might I be allowed to use my get out of jail free card?"

Kate giggles and nods yes.

Kate has done it again, made her smile from ear to ear, and lifted her spirits like no one on the planet could ever do. At that very moment it is the happiest Caroline has been for years, three years precisely. It takes all she has to restrain herself from jumping up from her seat and pulling Kate into her arms. Instead, she elects to let those beautiful blue eyes do the talking for her. She's staring googly-eyed at Kate but she doesn't care besides she just can't help it.

Her staring renders Kate tongue-tied and her willpower is melting faster than the speed of light. She knows if she doesn't quickly come up with something anything to restart the conversation and re-direct her thoughts she's going to leap into Caroline's arms weak-kneed and without decorum.

"Right. Okay" Pops out of Kate's mouth. It's a deceptive pretext. A stalling tactic because she still can't think of anything meaningful to say until suddenly a name pops in her head.

"John? He's still writing? Master class…so say the critics. I for one think it was a piece of …." She's rambling on. Doesn't really know what she's saying. She's just putting it out there, more or less filling the air with the sound of her voice - nothing more than innocuous chitchat. A red herring tossed out to defend against those alluring blues eyes that are unswervingly gnawing away at her pretense of indifference.

Then, all of a sudden in mid sentence, Kate stops her rapid-fire delivery. One look at Caroline's face instantly makes her regret the course the conversation has taken.

"Oh Caroline, I, I didn't mean to…It's over and done. All's forgotten. The words came out, half tearful, ridden with remorse. Instinctively, Kate reaches out to join hands with Caroline. But Caroline's hands remain stationary. Her whole body is stock still. Her face is without color. Her fingertips are pressed against her temples. She's now staring downward, unresponsive, unaware of Kate's apology, unaware of the hands that's been offered.

Kate's words have ripped into Caroline's open wound like a dull jagged knife, driving her thoughts to where she doesn't want to go. To what she doesn't want to think but she's angry and hurt and cannot control her thoughts. So her thoughts lash out at Kate. "Damn you Kate why did you have to bring up John! Why now! Why here! Did you not feel the connection we had! It's about the novel, isn't it? It's about how I supported his work. How I saw the beauty of our love within his words while you interpreted his work as an escapade of resentfulness, disrespect and a flawed interpretation of a love he has no business writing about."

Unstoppable, her thoughts go on and on and on. Memories, good ones, bad ones, vignettes of her and Kate, happy ones and sad ones overwhelm her, rendering her incapable of rational thought. She cringes as she feels a stabbing pain in her chest. It was just as Gillian had said- you really could die of a broken heart. Only Caroline wasn't dying. She was just falling to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle that had taken a hard tumble.

 **Part Two: Sonnet 18**

"It's lovely. No I mean it. It's lovely." The reply was earnest; meant to steady unsure shifting eyes. It did the trick. His smiling was proof that his previous nagging uncertainty had been replaced by heady self-pride.

John tightened his lips together whilst simultaneously nodding his head. "Right," was all he said. As he sat back casually in the office chair, reclining his long legs outwardly crossed at the ankles, toes upward. Conversation ceased. A comfortable silence filled the room.

John maintained his wistful gazing of his ex-wife, taking note of how the sunlight draped across Caroline's face. She had grown more beautiful in her mature years. Something he had not noticed until that very moment. He preferred to reckon it to her genes and not her newfound love life.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date…Shakespeare." John gave a tight smile.

"Aha, yes?" Caroline was unsure where John intended to lead the conversation.

He took his clue from her look. "Love Sonnet…you and umm….you know…Shakespeare often killed off his lovers too. Just as I have done with umm Kate." He made no mention that he had so callously killed off Kate one day after her wedding and whilst she was in the final months of her pregnancy- a pregnancy that she had yearned for many years. All for the sake of moving along the narrative?!. It was the most shameful in your face bait and switch trope ever pulled on the unsuspecting 2.7%.

"I see. You and Shakespeare?" She couldn't believe that she had actually linked John and William Shakespeare in the same sentence. Caroline checked the urge to raise her eyebrows.

John was a gangly man but in that moment he seemed so small, so out of place. He was childlike, so wanting of her approval and Caroline, well, she was much too kind, much too giving, much too selfless to do anything but support him despite the thousand and one nagging voices inside her head, warning her that she would live to regret her decision. The voices fell upon deaf ears. When it came to John she always let his neediness override her Oxford educated intellect, time and time again. Why would this be any different? Anyway, what would it matter? It's only fiction. Surely, Kate and the other 2.7% would see there was beauty amongst the flawed.

 **Part Three: The Quarrel**

"Silly of me to have thought that love was love, no matter the possessor. Silly of me to oppose you and all your 2.7% idealism. To have had the independent thought that fate plays no favorites. That fate is as cruel as it is kind. That life can be sometimes…well… entirely…unfair. Does it really matter that much, John's novel? In the end it's only fiction, isn't it?" That's what Caroline had said in the heat of the argument, three years ago.

"You don't get it. Do you Caroline and I doubt if you ever will. For centuries fiction has educated the masses. It's not just a stupid novel, for God sake! It's trope at its finest. Eat your own but I'll not stay to watch you." And she didn't.

As much as Kate was a kind and accommodating person there was a stubborn side to her and no amount of placating or pleading one's case would move her. She came to resolutions in her own time and on her own terms. So, Caroline figuratively, opened the door for her to leave. She thought time and distance might bring about a close to the quarrel. It didn't. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and for whatever reason- only they themselves knew- neither blinked.

When Caroline finally gave in and told Beverly, her PA, to ask Kate to come to her office three months had passed.

"So, right…erm…here's the thing Kate. I don't think…err…I really don't…I want to say that I am very sorry, sorry for everything I said or did or didn't do. I shouldn't have… Look, I'm not very good at some things, sometimes. You know that."

"Caroline. It's fine. Really. And I'm glad you asked to see me 'cause…"

Caroline cut her off. Her eyes widen and she smiles a tight smile. "You are? Then…err… we can be " _ **friends**_ **"** again?"

"Caroline, I never stopped –I'd like us to try …"

Again, Caroline interrupted Kate mid-sentence. "I'm so happy. I could leave here early. I'll get Mom to look in on Lawrence. I can be at yours by 4:30. We could talk more if you like or we could you know. I'll stay the night." Caroline's once tight smile turned into a mega watt smile, which was in stark contrast to Kate's mannerism.

"No, Caroline. That's not what I mean. Look, I've been waiting for the right moment to give this to you."

The envelope that Kate hands to Caroline looks official; it fades Caroline's mega watt smile to blackout. She nervously opens and reads it. "It's your…Kate? You don't have to do this."

"It's my resignation Caroline and yes, yes I do…have to do this. It's a great chance…I've been offered an excellent challenge- a position I know I will enjoy. And my mother, she's in America so it's not like I'll be completely on my own."

Caroline is still in a state of denial. "Don't go." It's said so sincere that Kate almost gives in.

"Caroline, we've moved so quickly. I've demanded so much from you in such a short time. Now, you'll have the space to know who you really are. What you really want. You have so many people, besides me, besides us, who you have to think about. It's best this way. You'll come to see that" She's being conciliatory now.

"Will I? See you leaving as a good thing. Right. How likely is that?" There is a definite sarcasm in her tone. Ignoring Kate she turns her attention to the pile of documents on her desk. Caroline is miffed at Kate for having used that old standard "It's not you. It's me." break up speech on her – how fucking magnanimous of her.

The bell rings offering an excuse for Kate to leave. "I should go. I've got 9F." She's lying.

Caroline is still searching through her paperwork and chooses not to respond to Kate. If it were anybody but Kate she'd discharge her fury in a guns-ablaze fashion. But with Kate she's always held back the full force of her temper.

"Right. Caroline, I just want to say thanks for…In my whole life I've never ever …Thank you for everything." To say what she really wants to would serve no purpose, not now.

Caroline finally looks up and speaks. "Yes. And umm…congratulations…err…with, with your new position in America. If, if it's what you want then, then I'm err…err… happy, happy for you."

"Thank you." Kate closed the door behind her gingerly as she quickly disappeared into the refuge that the other side of the door offered.

 **Part Four: The Breakdown**

"Caroline!" She heard the call of her name. Unlike the first time, the hearing of her name this time was impotent, distant, yet commanded an urgency that pulled her back to the present, rescuing her from a self-imposed exile.

"Caroline, what's happening? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Any thought to feign indifference was ignored.

"I need…excuse me could I get…I….err…I need a glass of water, please."

"Would you like anther glass, Madame?" The waiter had the lock of Caroline's son William. He was his age, of his frame, tall, slight. He was perhaps a bit better looking than William, at a closer look.

"Caroline, you have a full glass in front of you!" Kate motioned the waiter away as she spoke.

"Err, I have to….uhm…use…please excuse me." Caroline turned her head toward the direction of the Ladies Room, missing the sight of the bewildered look on Kate's face.

Kate exhaled a deep sigh as she watched Caroline disappear from sight. She is utterly shamelessly madly in love with Caroline. And no amount of running away or hiding in America could ever change that. Who had she been kidding? Kate takes in a deep breath and breathes out "mhm." It's a passive surrender. She loves Caroline as is. Standard Bearer can come later.

"Sorry…I had to…erm…go….use….Sorry." Caroline pointed to the direction from which she came before settling once again in her seat.

"You came back." It was said with raised eyebrows-relieved, not wanting to be the cause of an early unexpected departure but yet knowing full well she would have been the very source.

"Yes, I did." Although it's said firmly with eyes fixed on her lunch companion; it's not really what she wanted to say.

"But you didn't – come back. To me… all those years ago. How could you have been so bloody stubborn? How could you not have known how much I loved you…love you? I said forever, I meant it." That's what Caroline yearned to say but her words are forever imprisoned. Acceptance of their futility nefariously steals the courage to release them.

"We probably should order, it's getting on." Caroline said it so quietly that her words could be mistaken as an _indistinguishable_ whisper. While all she really wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs for the world to hear how much she regretted her decision to support John and his stupid novel. How she had always known the influence that stories had on society's perception. How Kate and the 2.7% really do matter. And that neither fiction nor real life should deny their happy endings. Caroline is however convinced that Kate will perceive her contrition, late in coming, as only an insincere means to grab back what she has lost. So she remains silent, acquiescent. Resigned to another 2.7% unhappy ending; this one of her own volition and not that of an insensate author.

'Right." There's a softness, an amiable tone in Kate's voice, sounding much like it did in their early days when she was…her Kate. Her beautiful wonderful Kate.

"It's changed the menu- since when we last were here." Caroline thinks her voice is back to normal but it's not. Kate can not only hear the hurt in her voice but also senses the love. It's like quicksand that swallows the defenseless.

"Everything changes in time, Caroline. Menus. You. Me." Kate's dark chocolate brown eyes are at their finest. They're moist but bright. Her beaming smile is wide and genuine. It lights the room. It tugs at Caroline's heart.

"I've always loved veal scaloppini. Nothing else seemed to…well if memory serves me correctly, you too have always loved it…have forever, haven't you?" A double entendre at its best.

"No…No I haven't. It's you. That I've loved always…will forever. And that's a mighty long time, Caroline." Kate has always had an uncanny ability to see through Caroline's many facades. To hear Caroline's unspoken words. To know a double entendre when she hears one.

They reach out for each other's hands. The smiles are neither nervous nor strained. They are broad and happy. Their eyes are alive and glistening. If the glistening is from tears, they are tears of relief, of joy for requited love.

Time has a habit of not standing still but true love no matter the possessor has a habit of never letting go, despite the passage of time.


	2. Chapter 2 An Ordinary Family

A/N: Thank you to everyone who chose to read this story. And a very special thanks to all who took the time to send me a review. I am much appreciative and humbled by your comments. Please keep them coming. Now on to Chapter 2: An Ordinary Family through a camera's lens.

If a camera were panning the room it would capture a lounge distastefully decorated, color coordinated to the tee and furnishings a bit on the pricey side. But the overall look of the room is more comfortable than elegant - a definite sign that a real-life middleclass family is the occupant and not an imaginary family who lives between the covers of some home beautiful magazine. Welcome to 46 Conway Drive.

Continuing on, the camera would inevitably zoom-in on the framed photographs resting unassumingly atop every available surface, preserving the historical account of an ordinary family's special moments. But then, just maybe, the photographer would put down his camera, take time to admire first hand two very beautiful hallmark cards, vividly detailed, message explicit. One card outsized, the other one smaller, simpler, yet just as appealing as the larger one. Both proudly displayed. Both reading: "Happy 10th Wedding Anniversary."

As they often do, Caroline and Kate are snuggled in each other's arms on the sofa in the lounge. Over the last ten years the lounge has become their sanctuary in which to chat about the daily mundane, or restore sanity lost through the trials and tribulations of the madness of day, or just simply kickback and let Caroline have a hand at challenging poor University Students that are anything but her peers in the smart cookie department.

Tonight, on this very special occasion, a multiple of soft glowing candles light the lounge, BBC Radio 2 serves as background noise and their conversation is easy breezy, sprinkled with a little flirtation, some good-natured jesting and of course a whole lot of snogging. No doubt a prelude to what would come later.

In a disordered fashion a ton of unframed still photographs are spread about the table in front of Caroline and Kate The photos serve as a record of their lives together… and to date of their beautiful daughter's life. So many years of memories randomly collected and compressed in various shapes and sizes of snapshots. All too precious photos of their daughter's first tooth –her first step- her first word. "Mum".

How could a simple ordinary collection of family snapshots turned into such an incalculable treasure? Kate fondles the photograph as if it were the real life Flora. Smile lines break across her face taking on that certain look of an undeniable proud parent. After eight years she still has not grown accustom to being called "Mum". Somebody's Mum- that's all she ever wanted. That and her beloved magnificent Caroline. The wanting of being a mum and Caroline came as a matched set.

Her Caroline and her Flora are her family- just as normal as any other. It just happens her family has two mums.

"She's just like you, you know, Flora."

"Like me? Yeah when she's done something wrong. Other than that when she's picture perfect she's just like you. Isn't she?" Caroline recollects aloud and then follows up with a quick peck to Kate's nose. The untamed passion of their early days has been harnessed. After ten years of marriage it has transitioned into a subtle passion.

"Caroline!" Kate acts as if hurt but knowing what had been said was closer to the truth than not. "I'm not perfect. Only perfect…ish." She's into an out and out grin now. Smug in the knowledge that she's just hijacked Caroline's favorite catch phrase. That very one Caroline uses to describe herself, all too often.

"Anyway, it's you that spoil her, Caroline." A continuance of playful banter.

"Hmm, right. Okay, I'll take some of the blame but I am- we are mature responsible loving parents, Kate. Who perhaps on occasion have been a little guilty of being doting parents. But hardly to the extremity."

Who's kidding who, now?

"Doting…to the extremity? No, never- we're very good mothers." Kate's telling the truth but there's a bit of a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

"Stop your teasing. We _**are**_ good mothers, Kate." One fact that Caroline is very proud of. Full stop!

They exchange nods of agreement and kisses then go back to looking at family pictures.

"Look at this one. It's when we brought her home from the hospital. She was such a good baby, our Flora. I don't think…no, I don't remember her crying through the night like most babies do." Pensive, Kate gazes upwards and then nods her head - an affirmation of certainty that what she said is the absolute truth.

"You could have fooled me, pal. Hmmm…must've been Luciano Pavarotti that I heard, in full voice." Caroline's jest is ignored as if it had not been said or heard, at all.

"Oooh Caroline… this one…I just love this one…oh she's so cute. Here, have a look."

"Hmmm…Sweet…Not too very surefooted there, is she?"

"Caroline, she's only 11 months old there. For 11 months she looks pretty sturdy on her feet…to me?" Unlike the beginning of her sentence filled with enthusiasm abound, Kate ends her sentence "to me" softly, in question form. She's sulking a little. She wants her little girl to outshine in all things.

Caroline picks up on her mood and rescinds her earlier observation. "Right…erm…on second thought…umm…you're probably right." She's decided to take the high road - no sense splitting hairs. Problem solved. Kate's jovial mood returns, immediately.

"Aw…Here we go. You took this one…her first day ever at school. Oh Caroline just looking at it makes me want to cry."

"Let me see. Oh good Lord! She looks like my mother when I told her we were getting married. No worse than that – when I told her you were pregnant."

"Like Celia?" No offense intended but Celia was the last person on the planet that she wanted their child to resemble, in any shape or form.

Kate's agitated. She almost rips the photo from Carline's hands. "Let me have another look. Yeah…wow, she really doesn't look happy in that picture. Does she?" To say that Kate is crestfallen would be an understatement.

"No shit Sherlock." Caroline's witticism is going to land her in line for a telling off.

"Caroline! You do overuse that phrase… you know. I've often told you that?" The motivation for the telling off is to some extent sparked by her lovely child's resemblance of Celia.

"Sorry…forgot. Put the pictures down for a minute. And come closer. I've got something else for you."

"What?"

"Well besides the flowers, the card and the chocolate … I've got a little something you just might like." Caroline's been chomping at the bit all evening to share her surprise.

"Oh, Sweetheart you got me the creuset cookware I wanted?" The practicality of domesticity prevails over romantic imagination.

"Ten years with me and all you want me to give you is pots and pans? Aren't you simple? Aren't I lucky?

"So no…not my creuset cookware - that would have been nice, you know. What is it then?" Kate's curiosity has awakened.

"Well I thought…erm…you know how happy we've been since…umm…well for the last ten years and with Flora and everything. How…how would you feel about…well you don't have to say now…you…you could think about it. But, I…I thought maybe. Why don't we get re-married…renew our vows. Have a big wedding- announce to the world how happy we are. How happy we've been. Couples do do that, you know."

The first time when Caroline proposed to Kate she was overjoyed, giddy, and speechless. This time around it's different. She's humbled. Her Caroline, the woman she loves beyond words, has chosen to marry her not only once but twice. Wow, what more could she ever want. She thinks for a quick minute. Winks at Caroline, a warm smile sneaks across her beautiful face. "If I say yes does it mean I get my creuset cookware?"

"Oh you…yes if it pleases you." Caroline pulls Kate into an embrace, looks lovingly into her eyes and then with all the love she holds in her heart kisses her on the lips, ever so tenderly, ever so lightly, ever so meaningful. When they withdrawal from the kiss she whispers to Kate. "Do you want to talk about it in bed?" Those wondrous intriguing soft blue eyes, after ten years, still have their way with Kate. They relay a deciphered love message for Kate and Kate alone- "You are the only one I have ever wanted and will ever want. You are the love of my life, forever."

Had the camera still been panning the room it might have zoomed in on the bookshelf which was home to a paperback novel with well-thumbed pages – a testament to being branded as household favorite. It's been a worldwide best seller for years- critics can't praise it enough. The title of the fictional novel is "Our Happy Endings" by Caroline McKenzie Dawson wife and Standard Bearer.

And by now, out of curiosity, the photographer would once again put down his camera, and being so inclined open the novel to the dedication page and read: "Carpe diem- Seize the day. We the 2.7% it's our stories, it's our lives to take back from those who are so ill-informed." Signed Caroline & Kate.


	3. Chapter 3 And The Winner Is

A/N: Thank you all again for reading this story and a special thank you to all those who took the time to submit a review to me.

Part One: And The Winner Is….

After the lunch meeting, a year and half back, Kate and Caroline had been swept up in a whirlwind of change. They had: gotten back together; committed to one another; sold Kate's cottage; paid John his share of the Conway Drive house and if not for the boys would have hung a huge sign on his ass that read "there, now don't come back, ever!"; got married; had one or two arguments with Celia about her antiquated homophobic beliefs; written a novel that caught the eye of the influential barons of storytelling and the Press Lords; received the Stonewall Writer Of The Year Award and oh yeah, got Kate pregnant. She was twelve weeks pregnant as of last Saturday. These ladies never did anything at the speed of slow- except make love. Now that was quite a very different story. Their lovemaking was like a slow drip of honey that arouses the very essence of gratification as it lingeringly descends.

They are fatigued a little from all the excitement and celebrations of the weekend happenings. Their return journey from London was more tiring than anticipated and seemed to take much longer than their venture to London on Friday morning when they were fresh and eager to start the weekend. It's nearing eleven in the evening but sleep is not anything that they desire despite the challenge of fighting off fatigue. Caroline and Kate are riding on a cloud of euphoria. Both are giddy, exhilarated from the pure joy the weekend brought- Caroline, writer of the year! How probable was that? How proud Kate is of her. Caroline has proven to be Kate's very favorite Standard Bearer, something in their early days that Kate never thought that she would ever live to see. But the point most about Caroline is that she always comes through at the best of times, at the worst of times for those she loves.

They've rid themselves of their coats and their luggage is marshaled at the foot of the stairs. Caroline and Kate are standing in front of the island in the kitchen locked in an embrace that finds them inches from each other's face. Caroline has her arms draped around Kate's neck and those amazing blue eyes are peering dreamily into her Kate's, soft deep brown eyes. Every thing about the look pleasures Kate. She had earlier positioned her arms around Caroline's waist but now they have found their way to Caroline's bottom.

"Have I told you lately?" Caroline says. Her voice is sexy, low and husky.

"Yes, but don't let that stop you." Kate is out and out flirting. Flaunting everything she has to offer. And that's quite a bit as far as Caroline is concerned.

Caroline leans forward and Kate meets her halfway. They enter into a very long passionate kiss that neither is eager to break free from. But eventually they do- with sensual sighs that follow. When Caroline breaks from the embrace she places her left hand gently on Kate's pregnant belly and soothingly caresses it- a wordless act that seemingly invites their unborn child into their circle of love.

When she removes her hand she puts her left index finger to her lips, kisses it and points it towards where the unborn child lies. The act is more than reason enough to once again have their bodies fuse intimately together. My good Lord! Their love is unmatched by anything either has known.

And just when all was right in the world for Caroline and Kate intrusion barges into their universe. An unexpected and unwelcome knock on the back door becomes the source for their disinclination to separate their coupling.

It's Caroline that is first to show her displeasure with being interrupted. "It's my mother. Who else could it be?" She rolls back her head and shakes it in utter frustration, tutting as she does so.

"Your mother? What's she want…at this time of night?" Kate's more disappointed than angry with the unexpected visitor.

"I'll join you upstairs…after I see to her. Okay?" Caroline is less worried about answering the door than she is more concerned about keeping her Kate in the **"** moment **".**

"Sure- but don't be long. I'm missing you already." She's implying that the stars and the moon await her Caroline.

Caroline takes the bait. "Promise." She places her hands on both sides of Kate's faces and pulls her in to steal a final kiss before letting her go upstairs.

While striding to the door to let her mother in Caroline can only think of one thing. "Why tonight? Tonight of all nights?" She is in no mood for a showdown with her mother. Tonight, Caroline wants only to be blanketed in her wife's warm loving embrace, nothing more. Why is it, she asks herself, that her mother always seems to know the right moment when to sweep in and pounce on her happiness and shred it into ugly meaningless pieces?

Caroline opened the door to let Celia enter and with a mission in mind, Celia with nary a word said, made a beeline for the stools at the kitchen island. So much for the rest of the evening! This was surely to be the ebb tide of the elation and pride that flowed so very freely all weekend.

Part Two: And The Winner Is….

As soon as Celia has seated herself on a stool at the kitchen island her attention is brought immediately to a gift wrapped package on the counter nearest to her. The gift is dressed in wrapping paper that resembles the colors of the Rainbow Flag. It's doubtful that Celia would have known what the wrapping paper symbolized. A white ribbon encircles the wrapping around the package and a big bow adds the finishing touch. The gift is for William, a special gold leaf bonded edition of Caroline's award winning book.

At first Celia was just fidgeting with the gift wrapped package but now she's drawn it close towards her as though to actually claim it. "Is this for me, love?" How could she have the cheek to ask?

Caroline's stare alone should be a sufficient reply. But Celia claims the gift, disregarding the stare down. "This is kind of you…thank you." At this point she hasn't a clue of what is in the package. Had she, she may have left it for its rightful owner.

Off the cuff, Caroline decides to let her have the gift for now. She'll realize all too soon when she opens it who actually it was meant for and what it is. The package will find its way back to her in a day or two. Besides, letting Celia have it tonight will be the fastest and easiest way to get rid of her.

"What do you want Mother? It's late- why aren't you in bed?" It was a strong suggestion for her mother to be quick about it and leave as quickly. Enforcing her position, Caroline remains standing, with her arms folded across her chest. Tonight there'll be no putting the kettle on.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to pop round to see if the weekend went okay, that's all. And to say I hope everything went well." Spoken as if she had done no wrong.

"Right. This couldn't wait till morning…to tell me?" Delivery was curt with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's just that you were a bit upset 'cause I couldn't go with you and well. Well, it worried me and I wanted to make sure you were alright and everything. Oh, Caroline. I do love you. You know." It's Celia's go to statement for situations like this.

"Right. It's late Mother…um Kate's…she's waiting for me in bed, so…" Caroline openly shows her exasperation with her Mother and the whole inane discussion. It takes everything she has not to throw her hands up in the air.

"Caroline don't be like that. It's just that Gillian and her lot needed Alan and with all the goings on and such…well I thought I should be there…you know."

"No…No Mother I don't know and I really don't give a …like I said…Kate's waiting and err…um I don't want to keep her waiting." Caroline just wants to dismiss the whole ridiculous matter before an outburst of temper overtakes the little civility that she has remaining.

"You know if it wasn't for all that stuff going on in Halifax. I would have…"

"What stuff Mother? Did someone skin their knee? Maybe broke a fingernail? Don't tell me that it was another little lost lamb. Whoops, you used that the last time, remember? When Kate and I got married…ring a bell? Oh for God's sake just say it. You didn't go Mother because it was the **Stonewall** Awards. Plain and Simple. I guess it was too much outside your comfort zone, hmm?" Celia has gone and done it, pushed Caroline to the edge. Any civility that Caroline did have has been lost.

"Caroline, you make it sound like I'm not pleased for you. I am. It's just that. It's difficult for me to understand how two women…."

"Stop! Stop right there! Caroline's pointing her finger at her Mother. She has given in to full-blown anger.

"You have chosen not to be apart of my life so many times for the silliest …flipping reasons. Things in my life that mean…that meant ….so much to me…mean so bloody little to you. Those shitty mistruths that underpin your archaic thinking are well …well just bloody incredible. It's 2015 get damn well aboard. She turns to leave but Celia has to have the last word. Why not throw coals on the fire?

"It was me who always took an interest in you, no one else. What I did. I did it for your own good, Madame La Zonga. Folk do talk, Caroline… and laugh! You'd not want that."

"And you…you of all people would know what I want…life's just full of surprises." Caroline's voice is even but her sardonic tongue is working just fine.

Celia responds by pulling out of her bag of tricks the "mother knows best" approach on Caroline "I know you're tired and right now you might be a little upset with me but you'll feel better about things in the morning."

"I damn well will not! Caroline has progressed into shout mode. She's unbelievable, her Mother.

"Caroline! You don't have to be rude about it. You've made it clear you want to see the backside of me. So, I won't keep you any longer." Celia slides off the kitchen stool, clutching her pretty wrapped gift and heads for the door. But before leaving, stops at the steps that separate the kitchen and dinning area. She needs to add one more bauble to the nonsensical conversation. "You'll see I'm right… it will be all clearer in the morning when you've had your rest. You'll wish then you wouldn't have said what you said to me." She was Celia. She would always be Celia. Half a bloody century of unhappiness had played a number on her. Not even Alan's love was strong enough to quick thaw the ice that had formed around her heart.

"You're like a …a ….umm… err …you're like…." Caroline has taken to stuttering; she often does when she's uncomfortable with saying difficult things. She's shaking her head, as her words fail her.

That day in the restaurant with Kate when she said that " _she and Gillian were not that entirely different_." She was alluding to the truth as she saw it. Her sufferings under her mother's hand were in kind with Gillian's, only far less severe.

That was not the first time the words hung at the tip of her tongue, without being freed. And now here again even as her temper flares she's struggling to release words that should be said. For her sake, for her Mother's sake, for the boys' sake…and especially for Kate and her unborn child's sake.

So, for all whom Caroline loves the most in this world, she reaches deep inside to gather the words that had for so many hellish years, been locked away. "Mother, you are…you are… like a …like a bloody abusive husband that does his dirty deed and then comes round next day with a bouquet of flowers. I'll not let you do this to me, anymore. How can I truly believe you love me when hurting me comes so easily? "

"Caroline…how could you say that to me! It's wicked and hurtful. Before that…that woman…changed you. You never would have said such things to me. Shame on you!" It was Celia's way- never to hear or see what she cared not to.

"That woman? That woman …she's called Kate…her name is Kate. She's my wife. You might well have known that fact had you bothered to attend our wedding. She's also carrying our child."

"She's pregnant! How! What on earth have you gone and done, Caroline! Celia's face puckered up into an ugly scowl.

"Please leave Mother." Resigned to the fact that it is what is and nothing more.

Somehow, Celia has managed to figure out what the gift is. "More of your propaganda? This?" She says it in the most indignant voice as she holds the package in the air.

Caroline should have fired back: No, Mother it is a superbly written novel that skillfully weaves together a heartfelt story collection of true love no matter the possessor. Read it. It's meant to educate you and others like you. She doesn't say it, though. Caroline is exhausted and her mother is blinkered.

Caroline's only reply is: "It won't hurt you mother. It's only fiction."

Celia huffs and puffs and storms her way out of the house, but she is still holding on to the gift she had so freely commandeered.

As Celia exits one door Kate enters the other. Caroline turns around to face Kate. She's visibly embarrassed by her Mother's action and an apology is at the ready. "I'm sorry for how you heard what you heard. It's my Mother…she um she's….err…umm…she can be…"

"It's okay...really. Doesn't matter." Kate does not want to be party to any further emotional turmoil. There had been enough for one night – the fire needs no further stroking.

Caroline finds a smile somewhere amongst the many emotions that's plaguing within her and sends it straight Kate's way. Her beautiful Kate always so understanding; always there when Caroline needs her the most. Caroline takes three steps forward to close the distance between she and Kate and takes Kate's hands in hers. Caroline would take on the world for her Kate.

"The point is Kate it does matter…to me. Her disregard toward our relationship is… umm…well…well appalling. But in the end it's her who has everything to lose, no one else. I finally told her Kate…how I felt…what she's been like…with…with me. I thought it would be a start for…for… well - it fell on deaf ears, didn't it."

"Oh Caroline. We all have our ways. Your Mother loves you the only way she knows how." Kate takes Caroline hands and places them at her waist. Caroline takes the cue and leans in for a much needed kiss.

"My Mother might be blinkered but I'm not. I can see exactly what I have." They exchanges wholehearted smiles.

"Does this mean you're ready to go upstairs, now?" Kate's at it again. Flirting her way into Caroline's heart.

"Yep. Can't be soon enough for me, pal." Caroline takes Kate's hand and leads the way.


	4. Chapter 4 The Power of Fiction

A/N: All the usual thanks for reading this story and sending your reviews. On to the final chapter which begins on the morning Caroline and Kate are to renew their wedding vows:

When Caroline finished dressing she stepped in front of the mirror in her bedroom to check for the second time if every hair on her head was in place, if her make-up was applied just right, and lastly, if her outfit looked as good on her as it had on the Boutique's hanger. The reflection in the mirror confirmed -Yep, well-groomed and ready for her Kate.

Kate. The thought of her makes Caroline chuckle. It's dawned on her, the realization how much of this room Kate possesses even in absentia. She looks about the room. It was Kate who insisted the room color should be pale blue– "It's a change– a nice soft color- goes well with the duvet. Just wait and see you'll love it." And Caroline did…more so because she wouldn't have stopped Kate from having her way. She wanted what Kate wanted, always did; always would. Ten years of marriage had only reinforced that.

Caroline spots one of Kate's sweaters that has fallen off the chair onto the floor. She walks to where it lays and rescues it. Just like her Kate to have overlooked the trivial. Caroline takes the sweater with her as she goes to sit on the bed. She's holding the sweater in her arms, protectively just as she has done each and every day with Kate for the ten years of their marriage. And Flora since the day she was conceived.

The sweater smells of Kate; its aroma is a blend of both women and their child. Holding the sweater close to her chest Caroline closes her eyes and begins a slight rocking motion. There is no way that she could ever face a world without Kate and their daughter. Not now. She's grown to love them more and more every day. She begins to think about the time in the restaurant when she met Kate after not seeing her for three long years. What a day that had been. She had all but given up hope for her and Kate getting back together and then Kate said that one perfect thing. " _Everything changes in time, Caroline. Menus. You. Me."_

It is now, at this very moment when Caroline's thoughts zero in on "people changing in time" that her thoughts are suspended. The bedroom door opens with a creaking sound and Celia steps through. Her face is defined by age now but overall her senior years have been kind. She is tastefully dressed- the below the knee light blue dress that she is wearing suits her well, compliments her figure, perfectly.

Caroline acknowledges Celia's presence with a closed mouth slight smile. She's somewhat distracted- still half consumed by her thoughts.

"Well they're off now, love. Kate and Flora. To the church. Looking just grand, they are."

"Hmm, are they now? I suppose then…err…well I ought to…erm… Right…we should maybe…"

"Caroline are you alright, love? You don't fancy calling it off do you- well you can't now. How would Kate feel and our little Flora? That's all she's been going on about- walking her Mum down the aisle. Such a pretty little thing, your daughter, my granddaughter. Alan's phoned- said the church was packed full. Packed to the rafters were his words." Celia attempts to imitate Alan's way of speaking as she seats herself on the bed next to Caroline.

"I love them Mum, Kate and Flora. So very much. Every little inch of them." She mustn't cry but she must remind her Mother one more time how deeply she feels for her wife and child.

"Of course you do, love." Celia said it nonchalantly. As if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to say. Oh my, how that woman surprises, even Caroline sometimes.

"You couldn't accept…umm…you know… in the beginning, in our early days…you didn't…well understand how deeply we did love each other. Did you?"

Celia breathes in and lets out a very deep sigh that almost sounds like a whistle. "No…not entirely if I'm going to be perfectly honest. I wanted you to…oh Caroline you're going to spoil your wedding day. Let's not dwell on the past. Water under the bridge. We're here now. A bit of a twisty road but we're here, love. She gives Caroline a motherly pat on her thigh.

"Thanks Mum." Caroline is still half lost in her thoughts.

"What're you thanking me for.?"

"For the day you came back to tell me…when you brought my book, William's book back. You said…"

Celia cuts her off. "I remember, love." Together she and Caroline bring to mind that day. Each woman envisioning the memory through their own eyes.

Two months had elapsed before Celia returned the book, during which time Caroline had only seen her Mother in passing. They were civil with greeting one another but extended nothing more. Caroline neither asked her to return the book that she ran off with nor had Celia offered to give it back. Then finally one Saturday morning a tap on the window came and it was Celia.

Caroline and Kate were having a lazy Saturday- a bit of a lie in and then a leisurely breakfast. Almost two years into their marriage they were still love sick pups. Kate was five months pregnant now and glowing like all pregnant women seemed to do. What a turn on that was for Caroline- to see her Kate pregnant with their child. Caroline was forever touching her belly and talking to their child. Saying silly things mostly except on those occasions when she'd get serious and take to discussing her answers with the baby for a win against the students on University Challenge.

The two women were discussing, between kisses of course, what next had to be done with getting the nursery room ready. Kate wanted to do everything in one day and Caroline well she too wanted to do everything in one day but it didn't have anything to do with preparing the nursery.

"You've…we've got to stop this Caroline or the nursery will never be ready in time. Drink your tea…I'm sure it's cold by now." Kate said as she broke away from the umpteenth kiss of the morning but remained comfy in Caroline's arms.

"We could leave it, our tea and bagels." Suggestive- meant to conjure up images of their recent lovemaking.

"Caroline, I thought you'd need to refuel your tank after all…the morning's activities."

'Refuel? I'm a newlywed, almost. And we the recently wed…let's just say." Caroline whispered something erotic into Kate's ear and then kissed it.

"That's it. I'm having breakfast… we…the baby and I. Then…well we'll see, won't we?" Kate broke free of Caroline's arms and took her place at the island and began to feed her healthy appetite with a cold bagel (it once was hot toasted) and a cold cup of tea (it once was steaming hot).

Caroline took one sip of her cold tea- made a face and then remarked. "Better put the kettle back on."

"Yes and warm your bagel too…and make another one for the baby."

Caroline grinned and did as told, but not without a comment. "Hold on a minute, you. I'm not doing this for free, pal…."

The tap at the window stopped Caroline in mid sentence. She looked to see that it was Celia and stated. "My Mother." It was said flat and indifferent.

"Should I go to the other room? I'm still in my robe." Kate volunteered to leave; preferring not to be a witness to any awkward moments that were sure to come.

"No. Stay right where you are. Your house." Caroline's defiance was blatant. She was ready to do battle.

Caroline walked over and opened the door. "Can I help you?" She did not extend an invitation to come through.

"Can I come in, Caroline? I won't be long as I can see you're having a lie-in, you and Kate." Celia sounded contrite.

"Come through Mother."

"Hello Celia. Nice to see you." Kate's greeting was warm and welcoming.

"I see you and Caroline are having a bit of a lazy day."

"Yes, yes we are. Shall I make tea for you? Kettle is on, should be ready in a minute. Come sit down." Kate stood up and patted the seat beside her. Caroline remained standing, arms folded, suspicious of what Celia had in mind.

"Thank you, love." That had been the first time Celia had ever called Kate love. Celia's unexpected endearment directed at her did not go unnoticed by Kate. She was pleasantly surprised. As for Caroline, hearing anything kindly coming from her mother's mouth drew only suspicion at this point in time.

The Kettle let out a loud whistle which prompted Kate to take the opportunity to busy herself with making tea.

"I brought William's gift back. "

"You took your time bringing it back."

"Well I thought I might as well read it. See what all the fuss was about. They're lovely, the stories you've written."

"Are they?" If her Mother thought she would get off the hook that easily, then she was sadly mistaken.

"Here you go Celia." As Kate placed the cup of tea in front of Celia, she smiled at Celia with both her mouth and eyes. She remained standing– a vantage point for looking on at mother and daughter.

"Caroline, what I really came for is to say, say to the both of you … is that I am very sorry for how I've acted toward the two of you- from the very beginning. You were right, Caroline… I was like a schoolyard bully… for years. I do see now how you must have felt…well roughed up I'm supposing…" Celia stopped talking to allow for a sip of her tea and to gather her words.

"My bullying you, I regret that, love. And I'm truly sorry for all the times I hurt you and weren't a part of all those special occasions that meant so much to you. Me, being in the Dark Ages– well, I've missed precious moments with you, moments that can't ever be repeated. That's something I'll live the rest of my life regretting.

"Caroline, you see the point is well I thought that if I tried hard enough and was tough with you I could change your inclination. I know now how wrong… how daft that was. People are born that way. I've come to realize that the hard way.

Me, being unhappy with Kenneth for all those years– for all his shenanigans- I guess you were the one I took it out on. They say you always hurt the ones you love. I guess I've made a bloody right job of that."

Both Caroline and Kate did not move from where they stood. They couldn't believe their ears. Celia actually apologizing and to boot being sincere and forthright. Who was this Celia and where did this Celia come from?

"I've come to my senses now and if you and Kate can find it in your hearts to forgive me for all my silly nonsense I'd like…I'd love to be a part of your lives and the baby's. Babies they're always welcome. Don't know how good of a granny I'll be at my age but nothing in the world will stop me from trying. If you'll let me." Celia stopped talking, sat there, breath held, waiting for a sign of forgiveness. She'd accepted forgiveness from either woman, but she hoped it would be Caroline that extended the olive branch, first.

Caroline unfolded her arms from the defensive position she'd maintained since Celia's arrival. She looked at Kate, quizzically as if to ask "what the hell just happened?" But Kate was just as dumbfounded as Caroline and didn't have a response- at least not verbally.

And then, after careful thought and what seemed like the whole world was spinning in slow motion, without a word, Caroline ever so slowly walked into Celia's arms; the battle of wills came to an end. The weight of years of mania to control and the infliction of disappointments was lifted; dispersed somewhere in the great beyond. As mother and daughter clung to each other they wept. Weeping less for the sadness of the past and more for what the future would hold.

Eventually, Celia and Caroline extended their arms to welcome Kate to join in their embrace….and tears of joy. That morning Kate found out that even the "Rock of Gibraltar" cries, sometimes.

From that day forward, Celia was true to her words. For the last 8 years or so she had been a loving and supportive mother and an even better grandmother. Flora only knew the new and approved Celia- a doting granny she loves to pieces.

Back to the here now, on the wedding morning, finds that it is Caroline who is the first to speak.

"I've been meaning to say thanks, Mum, for bringing back William's book, that day. It meant so much to…" Celia pulls Caroline into a caring embrace, stopping her from finishing her sentence. Caroline chokes back tears. She again reminds herself she mustn't cry. She has to look her absolute best, today.

"My little Caroline. I do love you, you know. I only ever wanted to see you happy." Her eyes are damp, but tears are not being shed. She is a strong woman, Rock of Gibraltar, our Celia.

"What was it Mum, made you change your mind…umm about….us…about Kate and me."

"That silly little book of yours- Our Happy Endings." It's said to make an indelible impression.

Isn't it incredible, Caroline thinks, that neither by threat or sweet persuasion had she, her daughter whom her Mother loved so profoundly or Alan the man she yearned for and loved for half a bloody century wielded sufficient influence to change her deep-rooted homophobia; drag her out of the Dark Ages, quick thaw the ice that formed around her heart? In the final analysis it was the power of fiction that removed the blinkers and let Celia see that true love no matter the possessor always deserves a happy ending.

Celia continues speaking, not waiting for Caroline to give a response to her revelation. "It was Story Two- The Woman Who Rocked the Cradle….Suppose Story One was you and Kate."

Caroline smile is more an inward laugh. "Oh Mum, life imitates art. The stories in the book weren't personal accounts of anyone in particular. That's the beauty of fiction. People relate it to their own lives, their own situations, their dreams, their shortfalls. Everyone sees a little of themselves or someone they know in a storyteller's words."

"Well, if not anything else, he was a good provider, Kenneth, your Dad. He had good prospects when I married him…quite the catch… he was. So everyone thought." She tuts at the end of her sentence.

Celia had opened the door. Now there was no longer a need for Caroline to keep the great family secret- the genesis of Celia's deep-seated intolerance.

"When did you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Folk never talked about those things back then. In my day people stayed married, didn't they, no matter what. Better to have folk think he was a real wanker– off with his tarts, all and sundry. Then have folk looking at you. Feeling sorry for you; like they will do, Caroline. Me wondering if they really knew the truth." As Celia speaks her attempt at smiling betrays her; her face wears the anguish of reliving her unpleasant past.

Celia continues on with the confession she never thought that she would ever make. "And then there was you…with your ways and ideas. I found it harder the second time around. You were more like him than I wanted you to be." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "It was some farewell; you gave our Kenneth, in the end, Caroline."

"The farewell was for the man in the story Mum. Not Dad. And yes, his wife and child's happiness were always contingent upon his well being- his happiness.

"He did try, your Dad, in the beginning, to be a real husband. At times I thought he did love me- always did love you though, no doubting that. But, well…I suppose…well… then it became obvious that he was …he'd go back to them- him. He'd come home smelling of pipe tobacco…that's how I knew…where he'd been."

"I'm sorry Mum, Dad and you weren't… compatible. I know how hard it must have been for you but Dad he also had his demons to live with- for wanting only to be himself. Life would have been so very difficult for him, back then. Good Lord, the choice of either the disgrace of jail or electric shock treatments!" Caroline shakes her head in disbelieve.

"Well, in your story you make sure it all turns out as it should." It's more a reflection of her life that she is speaking about and less about Caroline's storyline. Celia wishes that she could have been as broad minded as the characters in Caroline's book had been. She's certain if she had been, life would have shone so much brighter for her, for Caroline and even for Kenneth.

"Yes, Mum I did ensure a happy ending– It's what they all deserved, finally."

"You're very wise. Who did you get that from? Certainly, not from me, not regarding these things."

"You're perfect Mum. Just perfect."

"Yeah right. You're the perfect one, aren't you now."

"Perfect, no…perfectish, yeah." Caroline gets to use her favorite catch phrase, the one that Kate swipes from her every now and then.

"Come on now, Madame La Zonga let's get you to Church. Before I change my mind about walking you down the aisle and handing you over to our Kate."

"You'd do that Mum, change your mind?" It has a double meaning, Caroline's question.

"And wear the wrath? A celebrity like you? The whole world has been waiting for this…happy ending- I'll not be the one to spoil it."

"Mum- I do love you, you know."

"I know you do….but its time for me to hand you over to Kate. If she'll have you."

"Oh, but I think she will…have me. I'm told on good authority- Forever."

End Note: Thank you again for reading my story but like all borrowed things I'm returning Caroline and Kate back to their rightful owner. It is Sally Wainwright who ultimately holds their fate. Let's hope happy endings are in the offing – even if it's only fiction.


End file.
